The various embodiments described herein generally relate to processing search results. More specifically, the various embodiments describe techniques for representing search results via a three-dimensional matrix.
Conventional results of a search query generally may be difficult to interpret or prioritize. Possible filters associated with the query may be unintuitive, and a user often must provide substantial feedback in order to categorize the results. Furthermore, with conventional search tools, multiple queries often must be performed and/or multiple filters must be applied in succession in order to obtain results consistent with user preferences.